


00/00/00

by Heiots



Series: Intricacies of Joan Watson [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiots/pseuds/Heiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sit in stillness as dusk approaches, the deepening shade of orange filtering through the blinds, and wonder if God is laughing at my piteous attempts at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00/00/00

Contrary to popular belief, lightning does strike the same place twice. I mentioned it to Mom yesterday, and she must've regarded it as more than a passing remark because Gabrielle called this afternoon. Beneath the false casualness, I hear underlying currents of concern and worry. She invites me over to stay for a couple of days, to visit their church. I thank her, but politely decline before hanging up the phone.

I sit there and think that perhaps it might be a good idea. Perhaps attending one of those services might reveal ways of coping with grief that my expensive education and experience have not taught me. Perhaps those people are capable of raising the dead.

Certainly it would be more productive than gratuitously indulging in what was and what might have been.

It is a thought, and I consider calling her back, but I don't. It is a difficult task, asking for help from an unknown entity who supposedly performs miracles, yet doesn't. I pretend not to acknowledge the paralyzing bitterness that spreads like poison from the pit of my stomach.

I sit in stillness as dusk approaches, the deepening shade of orange filtering through the blinds, and wonder if God is laughing at my piteous attempts at life.


End file.
